La reina gélida y la primavera
by Ariette5
Summary: Después de un año lejos, finalmente se da cuenta de su error y descubre sus verdaderos pensamientos acerca de la desición que había tomado. Ella decide expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos en una carta a su hermana. AU. Se puede decir que es la secuela de "Tú eres mi nuevo sueño" por Valerie Joan. -NO YURI-


**Ariette: Después de casi dos años, finalmente logré escribir esta historia. La verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que escribiría, pero hoy decidió llegar mi musa (a las tres de la madrugada, por cierto) y escribí esto. No es muy extenso y tampoc es lo que tenía en mente, pero creo que el sentimiento es sufieciente. Sin más preámbulos, disfrutenlo.**

 **Frozen no es de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, dibujantes, guionistas, ect, ect, osea a Disney.**

* * *

 **- _La reina gélida y la primavera_ -**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que entré aquí. Justo como lo había pensado, el Centro Recreativo Occidental Educativo Maximus era un reto. Un reto que pensé que no lograría superar. Sin embargo, cada vez que regresaba a casa me daba cuenta que mi familia tenía muchas expectativas. Ya había llegado muy lejos, no podía fallar ahora.

Durante un año me esforcé por ser la mejor, por ser una excelente estudiante y así no decepcionar a mi familia. Pero no fue así puesto que habían muchos más listos que yo, y muchos de ellos me superaron. Mamá me decía que no importaba, y que aunque no fuera la mejor ella aún estaba orgullosa de mí, pero por alguna razón nunca le creí. Sentí que había decepcionado a mi familia, sentí que te había decepcionado a ti.

Para mí los estudios no eran lo más importante, al principio pensé que sí pero el tiempo me dictó lo contrario. Lo más importante para mi era tu aprobación. Una aprobación que por razones complicadas no podía ver en ti. No entendía porque, pero sentía que ya no sentías lo mismo por mi.

Comencé a sentir inseguridades y miedo. Empecé a creer que se estaban olvidando de mi y que pronto yo dejaría de existir para ustedes, para ti. Eso causó mucho temor en mí, y lo que creía que era un sueño, se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla. El Centro ya no me parecía una buena oportunidad, sino que se convirtió en un refugio para mi dolor y luego, en una cárcel.

El Centro me empezó a apartar de ti, me hizo olvidar quién eras y me hizo olvidar quién era yo. Me convirtió en alguien egoísta y altanera, que restregaba en tu cara sus logros. No era mi intención y no me di cuenta a tiempo. Pronto me odié a mi misma, me odié por como actuaba, me odié por alejarme de ti. Sin embargo quería culpar a alguien más porque no quería admitir mi culpa, así que te culpe a ti. De todas las personas, te culpe a ti. Te reproché que ya no me contabas tus cosas, te reproché que me ignorabas y que ya no me enteraba de nada. Y te reprochaba a ti, cuando en verdad me quería reprochar a mi misma.

Pensé que te habías convertido en una reina fría y malvada, como aquella del viejo cuento de la reina helada, y que de esa manera te alejabas de mí con tus hechizantes dardos. No me había dado cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Sin saber cómo, me convertí yo en la reina helada, cuando se supone que yo fuera tu primavera. Me hice la reina más fría y escalé a la cima de una montaña helada, en donde construí un castillo de puro hielo. Me escondí en lo más profundo de mi castillo y te cerré la puerta. Tú tocabas y llamabas, pero yo no respondí nunca.

Aún así mi mente invirtió los papeles. Me hizo creer que tú eras la reina y yo era la que tocaba. Lo peor de todo es que me lo creí.

Me di cuenta muy tarde que mis acciones te hicieron daño. Te lastimaban y congelaban tu corazón. Te transformaron en alguien diferente y más distanciada. Te convirtieron en alguien más introvertida- para mi tú eras la más extrovertida de las dos- y silenciosa, aunque aún fingias una sonrisa para los demás. Y sin notarlo, te convertí en una reina fría.

Me doy cuenta demasiado tarde. Ahora tengo más miedo de no poder remediar las cosas. Aún anhelo cumplir nuestros sueños, ¿sabes? Quiero vivir contigo en un apartamento cuando ambas estemos en la Universidad, pero siento que no se realizará. Tus notas han decaído y aún no has podido conseguir un empleo. Tu relación con tus amigos va de mal en peor y Olaf se comporta más distante de lo normal. Te abandoné. Te abandoné y eso te afecto más que a nadie.

Eso no cambia el hecho de que sigues siendo mi heroína, mi ejemplo a seguir. Conocí a muchas personas allá en el Centro, muchas más listas que yo, entre ellos un chico llamado Hans, pero ninguno llegó a ser como tú. Ellos eran listos, y Hans podía llegar a ser lindo y amable, pero nadie superaría aquello que yo veo en ti. Para mi tú eres la persona más lista, amable, dulce, serena, hermosa y justa que he conocido. Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé puesto que mis maestros nunca fueron tan buenos. Si logré llegar lejos fue por ti.

La razón por la cual te admiro tanto es una que ni yo misma sé. No sé si es porque eres mi hermana mayor, o si porque espantas todos mis miedos, o porque eres muy justa, o talves porque eres todo lo que siempre quise ser. Realmente no lo sé, pero sí sé que es un sentimiento genuino y real. Yo admiro a mi hermana mayor, y ella es mi heroína. No habrá nunca nadie que la supere, ni siquiera un estúpido chico que quiera entrometerse en nuestra vidas. Para mí, nuestro mundo será de dos. Un mundo de dos que solo compartiremos tu y yo y nadie más. Un mundo perfecto donde cada una seguirá su propio sueño agarradas de las manos. Un mundo ideal.

Lamento tanto no darme cuenta antes, de lo egoísta y altanera que me había convertido. Lamento no escucharte y olvidarme de ti. Lamento no ponerte al tanto de mis vivencias y de no llamarte cómo prometí hacer. Lamento abandonarte y dejarte sola aunque siempre supe que no querías que me fuera. Lamento reprocharte por no venir conmigo o por no prestarme atención. Lamento irme de la casa con la excusa de que "esta es mi oportunidad". Porque al fin y al cabo, de nada me sirven mis sueños y caprichos de grandeza, si no te tengo a ti para alcanzarlos.

Siempre pensé que tú eras la gélida reina que se subió a la cima de una montaña helada y construyó un castillo de puro hielo, cerrando las puertas para que la primavera no entrará. Pero ya me di cuenta de que mi mente invirtió los papeles. La verdad es que yo siempre fui la gélida reina, y tú eras la primavera.

Espero que algún día me perdones por juzgarte de esta manera tan egoísta, y que ese mismo día retomemos nuestro viejos sueños.

Aún te amo más que nada, mi primavera.

Con sincero arrepentimiento,

Anna.

* * *

 **Ariette: Y bueno... Creo que no es tan bueno como el tuyo, Ani, pero bastará con el sentimiento. Creo... En pocas palabras, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y ser tan buena hermana mayor (aunque a veces pienso que la mayor soy yo). Creo que te darás cuenta que es una especíe de continuación de tu fic "Tú eres mi nuevo sueño". Espero que te haya gustado y que finalmente me dejes de molestar por un tiempo con esta historia. Ahora, me voy, finito, adiós.**


End file.
